(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a battery onto an electric vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Structures for mounting batteries using battery frames onto electric vehicles have been known in the art. The following related documents 1 and 2 disclose examples of such a structure. Although no description about material of the battery frame is disclosed in the related documents 1 and 2, conventional battery frames are metal because the battery frames support heavy batteries.
[Related Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Publication H7-69077
[Related Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Publication H7-69237
However, metal battery frames increase the weight of electric vehicles, and accordingly, the range of the electric vehicles becomes shorter and the drivability becomes worse.